Ranting about : Dragonborn
by Alone in the blight
Summary: In which Whisper tread on his first path of saving his beloved one by obeying his former mistress' wicked deeds, Rated M of gore and 'sexy times'


**A/N: one hour writing in three, two , one ...GO!**

** . . .**

"Now?"

"Hey,No peeking!... okay, Now!" Whisper opened his eyes which widened after the beautiful sight in front of him in the silent plains; sweetrolls and other delicious delicacies were carefully placed on this bluish large picnic cloth.

"Wow, I... never knew you are into cooking, dear echo."

"I don't ...but after numerous trials and errors I baked this lovely feast for the celebration!" her anticipation was met by confusion "What celebration?"

"Our very first anniversary together you lout! Forgot already the day you met me?" she was clearly mad at him, he cursed his surprisingly fragile memory. He was just too busy in serving his Daedric mistress to notice.

"I-i am sorry my dear, the next year I will provide such pleasantries. Agreed? " One thing he loved about Lady Echo were her tendency to forget as swiftly as possible.

After a lengthy hour of eating and sharing good tales, The Altmer stood up for an announcement " Now, Witness the fine arts of conjuration."

"A-are you sure about that, I mean Demora and Atronachs are difficult to con-" despite of his hesitation, Echo opened a purple portal from oblivion itself. A bulky Demora stepped out with blood lust in his eyes _**"Who dares and summon me, Skevyr the wretched?!"**_

"Your new mistress." Calmly she replied with great confidence. His Daedric sword literally brimmed ashes of flames as of his wielder's wrath and rage. His brutal swipe was met by ward of equal strength _**"you wiiiittttchh! your soul will AAARRGG!" **_Echo's free hand summoned a lengthy spear of ice which punctured his chest with ease. His existence vanished afterwards.

"Impressive, Echo but-"

"_i know what I am doing!" _again she summoned the Demora who was clearly more vexed than before _"__**Mortal, your heart is mine!" **_

This time, the mage veiled herself with an invisibility spell, Skevyr of course was amok at the extremes swinging his blade right and left _**"Show yourself!"**_

"As you wish." her light-footed movement didn't expose her position till it was too late; all it took was a sword conjured from the planes of oblivion and a clean cleavage. Her foe remained headless before travelling once more in his accursed planes.

Whisper remained silent as there was no point in convincing Echo otherwise. She summoned him for the last time _**"That's it! no more magicka, no more tricks **__**nothing! Fight me with your hands and if you win before me snapping that little neck of yours I will be yours." **_the Demora threw his blade on the ground. Echo and the other hand, extinguished the blazing flames in her hands and clenched them fiercely. Almost every blow he delivered was parried by her nimble physique till he grabbed her by throat and drew a daedric dagger _**"I lied."**_

"Me too!" she sent him flying feet away after a small counter followed by a throttling punch. "Hoof! Ebony flesh is sure handy."

She gave her opponent a chance to stand up before hailing an array of bone-crushing punches and kicks. Whisper stood in disbelief... she actually defeated a Demora with her fist!

"Had seven brothers, What do expect?!" her answer was more than sufficient to turn whisper's gaze to normal "Do I have to send you back in pieces again? Or you will acknowledge me as your mistress?"

"_**I yield...i yield! Skevyr is at your service, Mistress."**_

_****_"From now on, you would address my as lady echo and you will call this berton master Whisper, agreed Skeevy?"

**_"How dare y... urgh, yes lady echo."_**

_** . . .**_

Whisper suddenly woke up with drenches of sweet all over him. For once, the nightmares finally stopped...but it morphed into good,painful memories. "Echo...i will fulfil my promise." he slowly muttered before meeting the twirling lights of dawn. He packed up the necessities and marched in the silent plains.

In a fortnight's time, he will reach the city of Falkreath where the so called dragonborn of legend dwells there...

. . .

**Flashbacks can be sometimes painful, don't you agree? Anyways, the roast begins in the second chapter :D**


End file.
